


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wrong, bad, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean's back from college and can't stop thinking bad, bad things about his little brother Sammy. One night he wakes up to a surprise, and after all he could never deny his little brother of anything...





	

Dean had spent half the night tossing and turning, just like every night he’d spent since returning to college. While away he was busy writing papers, attending lectures and working at the mechanics, he didn’t have any time to be preoccupied with the thoughts that had begun to plague him a few years ago. Thoughts that had him thinking about skinny little boys, angelic smiles and dimples instead of the tits and ass his friends where constantly talking about. Then there was the fact that there was one particular boy that, no matter how hard he tried, kept popping up in his mind; his baby brother Sammy.  


Ever since Sam turned seven Dean had felt something different, something that meant he had to tell Sam to stop sleeping in his bed, tell him he couldn’t sit, wriggling, on Deans lap anymore to watch cartoons or have Dean play with him in bath time. Instead of making Sammy leave him alone it made him more persistent and Dean had endured three years of him crawling into Dean’s bed at night, cuddling up close to his big brother, and of him begging Dean with big eyes and a pout to come play with the boats and his duckie. 

Leaving to college had been a relief and a chance for him to clear his head and try to forget all the wrong things he wanted to do to Sammy, but despite that he missed Sammy like hell and ended up coming back every couple of weeks only to leave quickly cursing his fucked up desires and vowing not to return until he had to.

Now Dean lay in bed, letting his mind drift onto the thoughts labelled ‘Do Not Touch’ and his hand wander down to lightly palm his dick. This was how it always happened, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore and let his mind fantasise vividly, just once, about what could happen if he let his inhibitions go, and then he’d leave the next day consumed by guilt.

Dean thought about how it would happen, maybe during one of the bath times with Sammy all soapy playing with his toys. Perhaps he'd be splashing and Dean would have to rush out to his room to take of his trousers and shirt because they got wet. Then Sam might climb out of the bath and follow him, still wanting to play, and he’d be all slippery when he climbed up onto Deans lap.

He’d bounce up and down, just so excited to spend time with his older brother. He’d have no idea what he was doing to Dean until he felt something hardening beneath him. Dean groaned at the thought, his innocent, uncorrupted little brother squirming around on top of his dick, trying to figure out what it was and why it was making his brother act like this.

He forced himself to stop there, to remove the hand that had started to trail up and down his length, and to turn over and go to sleep.

§

Sammy was very excited. He’d been planning tonight all week. He knew that Dean never stayed much longer than that so he’d decided that he was going to collect together all of his and Dean’s favourite snacks and films and then he’d sneak into Dean’s room in the middle of the night and they’d watch them while having a midnight feast. It was the sort of thing Dean used to do with him before he got too cool for Sam and started spending more time with his friends and in his room than hanging out with his little brother.

Sammy didn’t let the thought deter him, instead picking up the bag that held the night’s supplies and softly making his way to Dean’s bedroom. When he got there he gently lay the bag down and crawled on top of Dean’s bed. He didn’t want to be too loud in case he woke their parents, so instead of bouncing up and down on the bed in his usual method of waking up Dean he shuffled over to where Dean lay sprawled out on his front and reached out to shake Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," he whispered, " Dean wake up."

His brother didn't reply, instead murmuring slightly in his sleep before rolling over onto his back. Dean was tangled into the sheets and so rolling over left his front completely exposed. His pyjama bottoms where pushed down slightly giving Sammy a full view of his hand that had been absently playing with his dick in his sleep leaving it half hard.

Sammy sat back on his heels his eyes wide and curious, then very slowly he let the hand still clutching his brother's shoulder drift down to lightly touch the pink tip. When Dean's length responded to his touch Sammy became even more intrigued and this time ran his fingers up and down it, before gently grasping it in his small hand.

At this more confident touch, Dean's dick began to leak precise and Sammy once again withdrew before reaching out and touching the pale, sticky substance. He then brought his hand to his mouth and tasted it, it was salty and weird but Sammy decided he liked the taste and brought his head down to lick up more of it. This time directly from the source.

Sammy lapped up and down Dean's cock determined to get every last drop of it and maybe even get some more. He wrapped his full lips around the head of the dick and bobbed his head down, swirling his tongue around it, liking the way it filled up his mouth. Dean groaned in his sleep thrusting up slightly, and Sam quickly looked up. He wanted to continue playing with his new toy and he wasn't sure if Dean would let him if he woke up. Dean appeared to still be asleep and so Sammy continued swallowing as much of the dick as possible and letting his hands rub up and down the rest. He wanted more of the warm substance and wasn't sure how to get any other way.

When he started to fondle the balls at the base of Dean's dick, Dean began to respond more. He let out moans and a hand found its way to Sammy's hair, all the while his hips slowly thrust up. Sam took this as encouragement and licked his way up and down the length while his hand played with the slit at the head. He opened his mouth around the dick again, enjoying the proud feeling of making his brother enjoy himself this much. Maybe if he did this more often Dean wouldn't want to leave so quickly. At this thought he pulled up, sucking in his cheeks like he would with a lollipop.

Suddenly he felt Dean's length being pushed all the way into his mouth, gagging him, as Dean came. He pulled back trying to swallow the white liquid Dean had spurted into his mouth and when he had done that leant to to lick up all the rest.

Dean still hadn't woken up, but Sammy could tell he was close to it. He scurried of the bed and back to his room taking the bag with him. He wanted to keep playing with Dean's toy and so he was going to have to try extra hard tomorrow to make sure Dean stayed longer. Sammy lay awake, breathless, in his bed thinking of all the fun he could have.


End file.
